Bruises
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: A Ryley future Fiction... What is they ran into each other ten years after ten years? Now a Full story
1. Chapter 1

**Bruises**

Ryder Lynn hadn't been in Lima since high school, when him and… He didn't want to think about her. He left to get her out of his life. She chose that other guy and not Jake, some guy she met in college. Why she did, Ryder would never know… He didn't want to care, but he did. Because he still loved her.

With these thoughts in his head, Ryder jumped in his truck and went to the Lima Bean where he was meeting Sam Evans. Sam had been his best friend in high school. He got him through some tough times in high school and all the fighting with- there he goes again, thinking about her. When he got to the Lima Bean, Ryder went in and looked around, No Sam, He thought… Sam was usually late, but Ryder had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to meet with Sam, have coffee or two, go to McKinley and see Mr. Shue and Finn and then go home. The less time he spent out in town the less chance he had of running into people he didn't want to see. As he stood in line for him and Sam's coffees, he heard the voices of little kids and a very familiar voice too.

_Haven't seen you since high school  
Good to see you're still beautiful  
Gravity hasn't started to pull  
Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell_

One that's five and one that's three  
Been two years since he left me  
Good to know that you got free  
That town I know was keeping you down on your knees

"Mommy! When is Aunty Sana gonna be here?" the little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes said as Ryder turned around to see where the noise was coming from.

"Soon Rachel, she told me she was very excited to see you and that she had a very important surprise to pick up for you and Mike.

"Momma! Is she gonna bring Aunt Britty with her!?" A boy attached to his mother's leg said. He like his sister had dark brown hair that was kind of styled like his own Justin- Beiber hair. The older child though had brown eyes . As Ryder watched the scene in front of him, the mother noticed him.

"Ryder?" The one person he wished to not see but at the same time he wanted to see looked at him.

"Marley? Is that you?" He tried playing dumb. She saw right through him but didn't say anything.

"How have you been? What are you doing in town?" She asked him.

"I'm good. Ummm… Molly and Sam are graduating on Friday, and I thought it would be fun to come early and see everyone. You look great by the way, just like you did senior year." He thought maybe flattery would be a good call.

"I forgot they we're that old! It seems like just yesterday we we're babysitting them and rehearsing at the same time… Are they still troublemakers?"

"Just as crazy as the day they were born. How is Andy? And who are these little babies?" Ryder asked her.

"This is Rachel, she's three, and this is Michael, he's five. Andy's good, he left two years ago though." She told him a sad expression forming on her face.

"Excuse my mom, but my name is actually Mike." The little boy stated.

"Are you sure that's not a mini Berry? He has her attitude." He joked.

"Funny, Ry. No she helps out when she's in town so…"

"That explains it."

Seeing her, after all this time was crazy and knowing that someone had hurt her, made him angrier than he should be.

As the two caught up, three familiar faces came through the door. The two kids seemed thrilled by them showing up, detaching themselves from Marley, ran to Sam, Santana and Rachel.

"Hey, Kiddos! How are you guys? Hey Ry, Marls! Sorry I'm late Ryder… My sister is sick and I had to wait until my mom got home."

"It's fine. Hey Rachel, Hey Santana! How have you guys been?" He asked the girls he hadn't seen since he graduated.

"Hey, Marley, how about the three of us take the troublemakers so you two can catch up?" Sam asked, not seeing the panicked look on Ryder's face.

"Only if you want Ryder?" Marley said looking at him for conformation. He was going to say no but before he could think he was agreeing.

_Have you seen him? Not in years  
How about her? No but I hear  
She's in Queens with the man of her dreams  
Funny back then she said that about you_

Que sera you'll never guess who I saw  
Remember Johnny B remember him we were best friends practically  
Let's do this soon again, ten years is that what it's been?  
Can't believe how time flies by  
Leaving you makes me wanna cry

"So, have you seen Jake and Kitty since high school?" Marley asked him

Ryder shook his head. "No, I've tried to get together with them, but you know how they can be."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, oh my god, you won't even believe the news I have for you! So you remember how I kinda started dating that girl Katie right before graduation?"

"Yeah, how is she? Are you guys still going strong?"

"Nope, She's in Queens with this guy she went to high school with… says he's the man of her dreams." Ryder told her.

"Really?! She used to tell everyone that about you." Marley said shocked.

"Yupp, it was a shock to me too… but whatever, she wasn't worth it." Ryder said trying to push it off.

"So you haven't talked to Jake at all since high school? That's ridiculous, you guys were best friends."

"I think you're forgetting about the entirety of sophomore year where we fought over you." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, you guys were morons in high school" She laughed.

_I would love to fix it all for you  
I would love to fix you too  
Please don't fix a thing whatever you do_

"At least I was man enough to be with you through anything, Jake probably would have stayed too you know." He told her, and as soon as he said it he regretted it. Especially when her face started to fall.

"Marls, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just…"

"Ry, Ry, Ryder! Calm down! It's okay. I know I made a mistake, Andy wasn't ready to be a dad or to be in a long term relationship and he made that clear, It's not like I haven't been through the whole leaving at four in the morning thing before." She confessed to him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Marls… It's okay. You know it's not your fault… you did nothing wrong. They were just dickheads… They couldn't handle the pressure." He comforted her.

"you know, you were always right about Andy. I never really understood why you seemed to dislike him so much. But as soon as he left, all I wanted to do was…" She stopped and just looked at him.

"Marley, you okay? You wanted to do what?" Ryder asked her. He thought he knew where this was going but didn't want to assume.

"I honestly wanted to crawl into bed and call you, because you always knew how to make me feel better. But I had to stay strong for Rachel and Mike." She told him.

"You know you could have called me Marls. "

"I know. But you know it's okay, I got over it… he wasn't worth it… Can I tell you something?" She asked him nervously.

"Of course Marley, you can tell me anything." He wanted the relationship they had in high school. He wanted her to be able to trust him. She looked more nervous than normal.

"I don't think I've ever really truly loved anyone the way I love you Ryder." She said looking at her lap.

"Really Marley?" He was so shocked.

She nodded. "I was wondering if we could start over… you know, I want to be what we were." She told him looking in his eyes.

"I would love that Marls." He confessed to her.

"So, you really want to do this? Even with all my bruises?"

"Our bruises are what make us who we are Marley." He said as he leaned across the table and kissed her cheek.

_These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses, everybody loses, everybody loses  
We all got bruises, We all got bruises, We all got bruises_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I decided that the potential for this story was just too great to pass up so I made it a full story. Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**MarleyPOV**

I can't believe it. I wonder when Ryder really got back. Also I can't believe how much I just told him. I mean, I used to tell him everything and then things just kind of fell apart. It felt so good to just talk to someone and have them just listen… Ryder has always been good at that. He hasn't changed a bit since high school. He still looks the same, still acts the same, he still does that nervous twitch where he rubs the back of his neck then runs his hand through his hair and down his upper arm… Oh god his arms…I thought they were amazing in high school… well now they're… Wow. Oh god, now he's looking at me funny… did he catch me ogling him?

"So, I was going to go to McKinley and see Mr. Shue and Finn. You want to come?" He asked me as I came out of my daze.

"Ummm, Sure, I'd love to. Sam, Rachel and Santana probably took the kids there anyway." I told him.

"Okay, let's go!"

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot in his truck. I didn't bring my car because it's nice and Mike and Rachel wanted to walk. The truck was exactly the same; I didn't realize how in awe I was by that until Ry pointed it out.

"You Okay, Marls?"

"Yea, I just can't believe it's been ten years and this truck hasn't changed one bit." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, I just couldn't bear to part with any of the memories." he said flipping the sun visor down and pulling out a picture from our sophomore year. It had everyone in it, from us, Jake, Kitty and Unique to The Seniors and the Grads to Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury (Wait Mrs. Shuester, still not used to that.) and Coach Sue, I'm still not sure why she's in the picture. Everyone was sitting anywhere they could, Me and Kitty were leaning over Ryder and Jake to hug Unique who was between them with Kurt and Blaine behind them, their hands on our waists and Tina was on Mike's back and Brittany and Santana were sitting on the window sills, Artie had Sugar in his lap and Finn had Rachel in his arms sitting across his lap. Quinn was somehow on Noah's shoulders and Mercedes and Sam were the only slightly normal looking of the students, sitting next to each other with his arm thrown over her shoulder. Mr. Shue, Mrs. Shue and Couch Sue stood awkwardly in the back.

"I can't believe you still have this picture in here! I put it in as soon as Tina printed them out!" I told him.

"Yeah, well, It was an important memory to me." HE said doing his nervous twitch again.

"How so?"

"Every moment in that room was important to me, just like I know they were important to you. The Glee Club was the only place I ever felt at home in a school."

"Yeah, transferring schools all the time makes that hard." I say sympathizing with him. I know how it feels.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Come on! I want to see everyone before I have to go home to dinner." He told me.

When we got inside, we went straight to the choir room first. When we got there, no one was inside. Even though no one was there, Ryder went in, He went in and sat right where he always did.

"what are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"Do you remember the first time I ever sat in this room?"

"Opening night of _Grease_, I can never explain to the kids how amazing it feels to be on stage, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Being on stage is a feeling, not something you can explain."

"Exactly." He always knew what I meant even if I couldn't tell him in words. As he nodded, I continued. "Everyone is probably in the Auditorium."

"Let's Go!" He got up, grabbed my hand, and ran towards the auditorium. As we approached, we heard the Gleeks, as we call ourselves singing.

"Of course, they're singing…" Ryder said under his breath.

"Would you expect anything else other than that?" I asked giggling.

"Nothing more, and Nothing Less."

Quinn:

_I'm sitting in the railway station.  
Got a ticket to my destination._

Puck:_  
On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand.  
And ev'ry stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band.  
Homeward bound,_

KittyandJake:_  
I wish I was,  
Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me.  
_FinnandMike:_  
Ev'ry day's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines._

Ryder:_  
And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories  
And ev'ry stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be,  
Homeward bound,_

MercedesandSam:_  
I wish I was,  
Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me.  
_MarleySantanaTinaandBrittany :_  
Tonight I'll sing my songs again,  
I'll play the game and pretend.  
But all my words come back to me in shades of mediocrity  
Like emptiness in harmony I need someone to comfort me.  
Homeward bound,  
I wish I was,  
Homeward bound,_

Everyone:_  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me.  
Silently for me._

"Just like high school… Great…" said Artie as he rolled in from the back of the auditorium.

"ARTIE! When did you get here?" Kitty and I both yelled, with Little Rachel and Mike racing out from behind everyone to hug him.

"I heard everyone was in town so I thought I'd stop in too."

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to call Mr. Shue, Cause we can't have a reunion without him." Rachel said.

"You're right Ms. Berry, and I have no clue in Hell for why you all didn't tell me you were all in town!" Mr. Shue said as he walked in, Emma right behind him.

It was so great to have everyone back and to have Ryder's hand in mine. It just felt natural. I have a feeling though that this serenity isn't going to last much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

**MarleyPOV**

It's been about a week since Ryder and I's conversation at the Lima Bean, and tonight we're going on our "First" date. We decided that if we were going to start over, why not? Santana's going to watch the kids for me while we go out. I'm just worried about the kids and what they think. I hope they don't think I'm trying to replace Andy, I mean, I kind of am but not in a bad way… I would never admit this but, we need someone to take care of us and help fix us.

"Hey Mike, Rachel! Can you guys come here for a minute? I want to talk to you about something." I yell to them.

"Momma! What do you wanna talk about?" Rachel asked me.

"Okay, so guys, as you know, mommy has a new friend… Is that okay with you?" I ask them.

"I really, really, really, like him!" Rachel said cheerfully. This made me feel a whole lot better.

"I like him too mommy… Do you like him? Like 'Like-Like' him?" Mike questioned.

"I am so, so, so, so glad to hear that kiddos, I like him very, very much. He's very important to mommy."

"Are you important to him mommy?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so, babygirl. I'm happy you guys like him." I answered as the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you guys see if that's him? I'm going to go check on Auntie Sana in the kitchen okay?"

"Okay Momma!" They both yell at me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Okay, so you know where everything is, Rachel goes to bed at-"I instruct Santana walking into the kitchen but she cuts me off.

"Rachel's bedtime is 7:30, Mike at 8:00. Dinner at 5:30 then baths as soon as their done."

"You can't forget-"I start but she interrupts again.

"To sing to Rachel or else she won't fall asleep, plus I have to read them a story together or else Mike won't sleep. Rachel needs her Star pillow and Mike needs his Teddy bear. Plus I have you and Ryder on speed dial and Sam and Rachel and Mike are just a call away…"

"I know. I just-"

"Jesus girl, I don't think I've seen you this nervous since Sectionals your sophomore year… Calm down. This isn't the first time I've watched them remember? I know what I'm doing."

"I know. And let's not let me relive that traumatizing event."

"Okay, so you have a quick glass of wine or water or something to calm yourself and I'll go free Pretty Boy from the trouble makers." She instructs me as she walks out. As I reach up into the cupboard to get a glass for a cup of water, an arm snakes around my waist and a hand reaches up and grabs the glass for me.

"You look beautiful." Ryder whispers in my ear.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I tell him turning around in his arms.

"I've been told that you're stressing."

"I just-"I start, but he cuts me off.

"Don't" He says simply, kissing my nose. "It's going to be fine, they are going to be fine, Santana is probably one of the best people to watch them, and we're going to have more fun than you'd imagine… so stop worrying… It's all going to be perfect… And if it's not, I'm in trouble because pinky promised Mini Rachel it would be." He assures me.

"I'm trusting you on this Ry, I haven't left them like this in a while you know. Maybe for a girl's night, but not a date."

"Marls, I know. They are going to be fine… I promise." He swears looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, besides, the kids like you… a lot."

"How do you know this?"

"We had the mommy has a new friend conversation before you got here." I explain.

"How did that go over?" He asks curiously, we had decided to wait to have the discussion with the kids together but I thought it should come from just me.

"Better than I thought it would. I told them that I was going out with a new friend tonight and asked if that was okay with them, and they said they really like you and then they asked if I 'like-liked' you and when I told them yes and that you're important to me and make me happy they asked if I was important to you and if I made you happy and I told them that I hoped I did."

"Wow, and just when I didn't think you couldn't get more amazing. Most moms freak out when they have to have that conversation."

"Why thank you."

"And for the record, you are more important to me than anything and you make me happier than anything in the world." He admits kissing my forehead.

"I told you Mikey! He really likes her too!" Rachel screeches from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Whatever Rachel! I knew anyway." Mike replies.

"Santana! You supposed to be watching them!" I yell.

"My duties do not start until you leave, so therefore, YOU were supposed to be watching them." Santana replies snarky.

"Okay, Okay. Claws away ladies. Come on Momma Bear, Let's get out of here. "Ryder says grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

"Bye Mike, Bye Rachel! Be good for Auntie Sana. Call us if you need anything Santana." I say.

"Don't call her Santana, call Mercedes or Sam, then decide if calling her is really necessary." Ryder corrects what I told her.

"You got it Pretty Boy." She jokes.

"And stop calling me that!"

"Never. You'll always be pretty boy to me… Have fun, and Marley, Relax or else I'll call Berry and Wilde to reprimand you." Santana says as Ryder opens my door.

"Why thank you, and I don't appreciate you changing my orders." I tell him as he climbs in the driver's seat.

"Well, if I told her she could call you, you'd be worrying all night. If you know she's got Mercedes and Sam as back you'll be less stressed. "

"And you know this how?" I ask curiously.

"Because I can read you like an open book Marley Rose. Always have been able to and always will be able too."

"Whatever Pretty Boy, Just Drive."

"Pushy much? And don't call me that!" he reprimands me as he pulls out of the driveway. I hope this turns out alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

**MarleyPOV**

"Where are we going Ryder? Was it really necessary to blindfold me?" I ask him impatiently.

"Yes, it is totally necessary… it would ruin the surprise…" he dies off at the end mumbling to himself.

"You know I hate surprises Ry…" I whine. He grabs my hand a kisses it.

"I know, I know. Stop whining. You'll love it." He parents, at the same time assuring me.

"Fine, how much longer?"

"Like five minutes… and no I'm not going to give you any hints of where we are."

"But Ry…" I whine again, trying to get him to give in.

"Two words Marley, Just Relax…" I feel him kiss my head.

"I would be relaxed if I knew where I was, how the kids are and-"I ramble to myself, he knows these kinds of things stress me out and make me feel out of control, causing me to… No! Marley Rose you are not going to think about that! , Ryder sighs. I feel the car pull over; he pulls something out and starts talking.

"It's about 7:20… do you want me to call Santana? See how they are?" he asks his voice full of concern.

"No, no you don't have to do that." I tell him, knowing my momma bear instincts were ruining the night. He pulls the blindfold off and puts his hands on both of my cheeks.

"I'll call her right now, you can tell the kids goodnight, and then were going to put this blindfold back on, you're going to relax, and we're going to have a great time…Okay?"

"Okay...this isn't ruining anything right?" I ask worried.

"Marley, you're a mom, you get worried, I get that okay? It's fine." He assures me, but I'm still not totally convinced that he's not upset, but I know him, and I know that if I push him about it, it will make it worse.

"Okay, if you sure." He quickly kisses me before dialing Santana's number.

"Hey San, you put them down yet? - Okay, she just wants to say goodnight, put one of them on." He gets one on the phone and then hands the phone to me.

"Momma?" Rachel's sleepy voice comes through.

"Hi babygirl, are you having fun with Auntie Sana?" I ask her.

"Yes mommy, but I miss you… Are you having fun with Ry?" she asks me.

"I miss you too baby, yes I'm having tons of fun. How's Mikey?"

"He fell asleep watching Nemo." She said giggling.

"Okay, well, I got to go okay?"

"Okay momma! Goodnight! I love you."

"Goodnight baby, I love you too." I reply and hang up. When I look at Ryder, he's just staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just admiring what a great mom you are."

"Thanks, it's not always easy, but unless I want the courts to give the kids to Andy, I have to work hard at it." I tell him.

"They won't give them to him, ever. He's an asshole and you an angel in disguise. Okay, let's get going." He says laughing as I groan when he puts the blindfold back on.

"Not much longer, I swear." He tells me.

"I can tell you if you were aiming for me to be relaxed, blindfolding me wasn't a good idea. And you should know that."

"Yeah, yeah, stop whining… you'll be thanking me soon enough." He soothes. I can tell we've gone off road, because it feels like we were on grass now.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah… but don't think you're taking that blindfold off yet."

"Dammit… wait! Ry! Where are you going?" I yell as I hear him get out of the truck. Soon I hear my door open.

"Relax, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He says in my ear. Before I know it he's picking me up.

"Ryder! What are you doing!?" I screech.

"Calm down Marls! Would you rather walk, and fall on your ass? Jesus…"

"Hey!" I say back to him as he puts me down. "I'm I allowed to take this dumb thing off now?"

"Of course…" He leans in a kisses me as he removes it. "All better?"

"Much…Wow, this is…Wow." I say taking in the lake and the decorations.

"Thanks, I told you would like it."

"When did you do this?" I ask in amazement. We were sitting in a gazebo, which had been strung with gorgeous twinkling lights, which created such a romantic lighting. (See my profile for a link)

"Last night while you were at work, with the kids and the guys, the girls go the furniture for me." He says, smiling softly with a sort of proud look on his face. "Do you like it?" he asks curiously.

"I love it, you were always a romantic." I tell him laughing.

"I'll be right back, Okay?" He tells me getting up.

"Okay." I say softly. He walks away and back to the truck, where he grabs a basket.

"I brought you favorites, chocolate covered strawberries." He says as he sits down next to me.

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I had an idea… I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. This is amazing." I tell him truthfully kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad, Rachel…Berry, not your Rachel, said you would but I wasn't so sure." He tells me, looking more nervous than I've ever seen him.

"Well she, as usual, is right. Why are you so nervous Ry? It's kind of weird." I ask worried.

"I just wanted this to be perfect, because you deserve it."

"Well, it is. And anything we do is perfect when I'm with you. "

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I've missed this."

"Me too. It's nice to have someone take the time to think about what I want." I tell him, thinking about the last few months of my relationship with Andy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, look at me Marls." He reacts quickly to my upset tone and face, putting a finger under my chin, lifting my head up. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm here to stay, I lost you once Marley Rose, and I'm not willing to go through that again." He admits sincerely, with a film of tears in his eyes. As I look at him he continues.

"You have always meant the world to me, and when you chose him… I- I was a mess; you can ask any of the guys. I was just glad you weren't around to see me like that. When I was that weak and not myself."

"Hey, that's one of the things I've always loved about you, your ability to be emotional was one of the qualities you had that won me over." I tell him laughing slightly. I'd never seen him like this and I didn't know how to act.

"I hope you know that if I can do anything, ever to help you with the kids, I will. I feel sorry for Andy to be honest." He says.

"Why?"

"Because, he left before he got the chance to learn what great kids you have and is missing having you in his life."

"Who told you to play the 'great kids' card Ry?" I ask giggling.

"In the words of Santana, Boy Chang." He says laughing.

"Of course he did. He thinks that's what's going to get guys brownie points with me… not really; I know I have great kids… I don't need a guy to tell me that."

"Good, don't let anyone make you doubt your life."

"You know, you've always been the one person who has been able to bring me out of my darkest places, but at the same time-"He cuts me off.

"Can put you right into them, with just a few wrong words, trust me I know…You have the same power over me Marley, whether you realize it or not." He says, pulling me onto his lap. I nuzzle my head into his neck. He pokes me in the side.

"Marls… look…you definitely don't want to miss this." He says. I lift my head.

Above us, are thousands of lighted lamps, floating in the sky over the lake… he is just amazing. Before I know it, he's put me back in my seat, walked over to the truck again, pulled out two more lamps and lights them. He grins at me as he holds one out to me.

"You coming or not?" He asks laughing. I kick my heels off and run over. He just laughs at my child like actions but he still catches me as I jump on his back.

"I have told you how amazing you are tonight, right?"

"You may have mentioned it a couple times." He says casually.

"You act like everything you've done is no big deal… How?"

"Because, Marley, when you love someone, doing special things for them is no big deal… it should make you happy to make them happy." He answers, wrapping his arm around me as we let our lanterns go and sit at the edge of the lake watching them float away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**MarleyPOV**

"Come on Marls, if we don't go now, we never will get out of here… Jake is here now, and Ry is going to be here any second… They will be fine!" yells Unique as I call Ryder for the like twelfth time…. Even though he is probably driving and won't answer.

"I just don't wanna leave without him being here… It'll calm my nerves… "I tell her anxiously. She's annoyed and so is Kitty, we were supposed to meet Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Tina twenty minutes ago for a girl's day. We were getting ready to leave when Ryder called me and told me he was going to be late.

"Marley, just go… I know how to watch them… I've done it before… I can do it again." Jake tries to calm me.

"Nope, not happening… last time you babysat them alone they ended up three streets away because you decided it would be okay for them to play outside without supervision… I don't want to have to call the police again with a missing child report." I tell him, scolding him at the same time.

"Hey! In my defense, I thought it would be okay because the kids next door were outside." He defended.

"Dude, you really thought those pot heads would watch them… you're a moron." Ryder jokes as he walks in.

"Finally! Thank God you're here Beiber because we are super late and LittleMomma here is freaking out." Kitty says, she was being really nice, but sometimes she slips up. As Ryder comes further into the kitchen, her, Unique and Jake leave to the living room.

"Did he really do that? Or are you over exaggerating again?" He asks as her kisses my forehead.

"Yes, and if it happens today you'll be the one in trouble, not him."

"Why me?" Ryder asks me.

"I'm putting you in charge so if anything major happens it's your fault." I explain. "Plus, I trust you quite a bit more than Jake, especially with the kids…"

"Hey, hey, hey, Relax LittleMomma, I'm here, they are going to be okay, and you'll be back by dinner anyway. Besides, you trust me right?" He tells me.

"Okay, okay, you're right. Of course I trust you."

"Then go have fun. Mike keeps telling me how much Tina misses you. And Kurt called me to tell me that Rachel won't shut up about having a girls' day and how pissed he is you are all going out and he can't go but Unique can." He tells me laughing slightly.

"Hey! I affiliate myself as being a girl, he does not. As soon as he starts wearing dresses, he can come, and I am more than happy to call him and inform him of this." Unique yells from the living room.

"Why do I even open my mouth…?" Ryder grumbles to himself as I laugh.

"At least you didn't call her a dude this time…" I say. He groans.

"Don't remind her." He says as Unique and Kitty come in to the kitchen again.

"Oh, don't worry, pretty boy, I haven't forgotten that." Unique tells him. He mutters incoherently to himself as he lets his head hit my shoulder.

"Now come on Momma! We have manipedis in fifteen minutes, and if we miss them I will not be responsible for my actions." Kitty says.

"Okay, let's go. Santana will kill us if we're any later." I say giving in to leaving. As we start to walk out the door I run back in the kitchen.

"Marley! Where the hell are you going?" Unique yells at me.

"Just give me a minute! I have to check something!" I yell back. As my flip flops smack the linoleum floor of my kitchen Ryder turns around.

"Why are you here? You just left." He says.

"I forgot something." I tell him, smiling slightly.

"Oh, now did you?" he asks, catching on to my game. "And what might that be?"

"This." I say before kissing him.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered, but if you don't get going the girls are going to kill you. They've waiting for details for two weeks."

"I know… Do I have to go?" I ask, whining slightly. "What if I don't want to tell them?"

"Then you don't tell them. What happened at the lake is between you and me and only you and me if that's what you want. But I'd at least assure Santana that nothing more than kissing happened or else she'll go all Lima heights on me." He says laughing.

"Well, of course. I guess I'll just tell them what they need to know, though they can read me almost as well as you can. They'll know there's something I'm not telling them."

"Well, that's their problem. Not ours. Now go, and relax. The kids are fine, me and Jake are fine. We're like Superman Squared when were together." He jokes.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'll see you when I get back… Be careful!" I yell as I finally get out the door.

"Jeez girl, I haven't seen you this silly headed since sophomore year... and not the Jake phase of the year." Unique says as we walk out of the nail salon forty five minutes later with the other girls in tow.

"Shut up… I don't know, he makes me feel special, and I know he's going to take care of me and the kids… you know?" I explain dazed.

"Well, I for one am truly happy for you, Marley. You deserve to have someone to take care of you." Quinn tells me.

"Thanks. Now where do we want to go to lunch? The usual?" I ask them as we walk through town.

"Nah, let's go somewhere different… This one?" Rachel says as we pass this new restaurant that was just built. Everyone agrees, and we walk in. As we're sitting down I see Tina and Santana in front of me, they both look at each other cautiously and tense up.

"What is with you two?" Unique asks them.

"Just don't turn around Marls." Kitty says, obviously catching on with what was going on. Rachel gets back from the bathroom with Brittany and they both are shaken up.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I screech tired of them not telling me anything.

"Marley?" I hear behind me. Turning around I come face to face with the one person I never thought I would see again.

"Andy? Why are you here?" I ask harshly as I stand up to face him.

"I have a new business opportunity here in town." He says. "How have you been?"

"Like you care. I've been getting along just fine alone, no thanks to you."

"Well, I'm glad everything is good. How are Rachel and Mike?"

"Don't talk to me about them… you abandon them."

"And I regret it every day. It would be great to see them" He says, trying to sound sincere.

"Over my dead body will you ever come near them again." I disagree as the girl who had just appeared next to him cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling; Marley, this is Clara, My girlfriend. Clara, this Marley, my ex." He says as she gives me once over. Behind me I heard the girls' disapprovals that they were muttering under their breath. Santana was the loudest of all.

"This is ridiculous." She said. I thought she'd have something rude to say.

"Excuse me?" Andy said.

"You heard me. Who the hell do you think you are? You can't act like you didn't do anything and before you start asking what you did, I'll tell you. You not only left her alone, you hurt her. Not only physically but emotionally. I for one am glad you're gone, and she has moved on because she has been through too much to have to deal with your shit anymore." Santana blew up in Andy's face. As she finished, Brittany and Kitty grab her and have her sit down to cool off, she mutters in Spanish and all I can guess is that they are not very nice words.

"What does she mean by you moved on, Marley?"

"I have a new boyfriend. You remember Ryder Lynn, right?"

"Oh yeah, him. How has he been?"

"He's been great. He's wonderful with the kids. They love him." I say, rubbing it in his face. I hear Kitty irritably talking into her phone. She hangs up and looks at me.

"Marls, we got to go. Rachel is sick and begging for you, Ryder was trying to take care of her but she wants you." She tells me. To be honest, I'm glad Rachel got sick. It gets me out of this awkward conversation.

"Okay, let's go." I say as all the girls get up, Rachel drops two hundred dollar bills on the table before anybody can protest. I walk right past Andy and Clara before either of them can say anything, and as we reach the door, I hear him yell:

"You can't stop me from seeing them! They're my kids too!"

"He is Crazy! What the hell is wrong with him!?" I rant as I walk in the house to see the house cleaner than I left it and Jake and Ryder on the couch watching TV.

"Who pissed you off?" Jake asks concerned.

"That lying, cheating, no-good, son of a bitch…" I start as Ryder walk over.

"Okay, okay, okay. Take a deep breath." I obey. "Now what happened?"

"We went to that new place for lunch and ran into Andy and his new whore. He thinks he's allowed to come see the kids…" I start as Ryder sits me down on the couch. "Then Santana told him off, she told him about you, and now he's probably going to take me to court for custody… oh god, Ry, what if they take the kids from me?" I realize panicking.

"They're not going to Marley. They have no reason. You've done nothing wrong." He assures me. As I smile a little and begin to ask Him and Jake where the kids are, my phone rings. It's my lawyer, Jared.

"Hello?" I answer trying to be call. I know what's coming.

"Hey Marley. I just got an interesting phone call."

"About what?" I ask, even though I know what.

"Andy wants to go to court to fight for custody." He tells me. "Want to meet tomorrow? Ryder can come."

"Sure thing Jared, thanks."

"We'll kick his ass Marls, don't worry." Jared tells me before hanging up.

"Well, what happened?" Jake asks.

"We've got a custody battle on our hands boys." I tell them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Okay, what's the plan?" I ask Jared as we get settled in his office.

"Well, their case is weak; we have a lot to keep the court on our side." He begins listing them off. "He abandoned them once, why wouldn't he do it again? You've raised them alone and kept a job. When there was a relationship, he was-"Jared cuts himself off and looks at me. "Did you tell him about you-Know-What?" he's talking about Andy's abusive habits. I have told Ryder and he wasn't happy about it. He doesn't know all the details though, it's too soon.

"He knows." I say calmly. With Ryder, the calmer you act the calmer he is. That's my new philosophy with this case.

"So there's that factor and the danger it could expose the kids to."

"Which should honestly be enough to sway them our way permanently right?" Ryder asked Jared concerned. He just as worried as I am even if he won't say it out loud. He's trying to be the one who stays put together, like always.

"Yes, then you add in the environmental factors, A house hold with two loving and responsible guardians over Party McGee and What's her name. The kids are never alone with you, where with Andy, we wouldn't know. And so on and so forth."

"How do you know he still parties? Where's the proof?" I ask, playing devil's advocate.

"We have an old Frat brother who heard about the custody battle and what he did to you and wants to testify against him, they were his parties, but they weren't supposed to be ragers but, you know Andy, It's not a party if he remembers it the next morning." Jared tells us.

"Will I have to testify?" I ask. If I have to talk about our relationship, I need time to prepare myself.

"Yes, he will too, unless whatever you say completely decides who the kids go to, that. I really hope that's what happens. I can't sit in a room and have a civil conversation with him alone, much less when I'm in court."

"You and me both dude." Ryder says chuckling.

"Well, I think that's all we can decide until we have met with Andy and his lawyer. So until then, I bid you farewell." Jared said as we got up. Ryder opens the door as I turn and hug Jared and thank him.

"Marley, you know it's not a problem. It's just a part of the job."

"Well, I think that went well." I say, my smile fake as we get in the car. I'm not so sure how it's going to turn out though.

"It's going to be okay Marley…" He whispers. He knows me way too well and now that this conversation has started, I might breakdown. We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about everything. I can't even look at him. "You don't have pretend around me… I know you're scared." Sometimes I really hate him for how he can read me.

**RyderPOV**

As I try and assure Marley, she looks up at me with tears glazing her eyes. She speaks but I almost can't hear her, her words barley a whisper.

"What if we lose?" She scared, the kids are all she has, if she loses them, she'll be a wreak.

"We're not going to lose Marley. Jared knows what he's doing." I tell her. She's not convinced though. I lean my back against the window and pull her into my lap. She leans her head on my chest.

"I know… I just, I cannot lose them Ry. beside you, my mom, and the Glee Club, they are my world. I'd be lost without them." She whispers to me, finally breaking down. She sits in my lap and cries into my shirt.

"It's going to be okay baby; it's all going to be alright… we're going get through this… it's going to be fine…" I continually whisper to her as I rub my thumb over her hand I'm holding. She continues to sob into my chest for about ten more minutes and then looks up at me, she seems unsure of what to say.

"Why don't I get you home?" I suggest. She nods, staying where she is. I chuckle.

"Marley, Baby, as much as I love holding you, you got to move so I can drive." She giggles and moves off my lap but stays incredibly close. This makes me drive extra careful. When I left Lima, I guess I forgot how people drive around here, like they own the road. When we get to her house, I help her inside, say goodbye to Sam and Mercedes with her and help her get the kids to bed. I kiss her forehead to tell her goodbye and turn to leave but she grabs a hold of my shirt and tugs me back to her.

"Please stay…" She whispers to me looking fragile again.

"Are you sure? What about the-"I start to make sure she is sure about this but she cuts me off.

"The kids are asleep and will be fine, you'd be coming back in the morning anyway… they won't even notice. Please, I can't be alone tonight… I just, I just wanna lay with you and talk, or not talk and just lay with you. Please Ry?" She assures me, finishing her statement with the puppy dog eyes that make me melt. I have to give in now.

"Okay." She smiles and starts up the stairs. She walks into her bathroom to change as I grab the sweatpants I left here last week during the movie day we had. I hear the bathroom door open and look over. Marley has on an old t shirt of mine, and looks gorgeous, but still scared.

"Hey, come here." I say as I lay back on the bed and open my arms to her fragile body. She walks over and crawls in bed with me. "Are you okay?" I ask her quietly after a few minutes; afraid that if I talk too loudly it'll startle her.

"Yeah… no… I don't know. I really don't know when my life became such a soap opera Ryder. It's crazy." She whispers softly.

"I know baby, but it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay, and the kids are going to be okay."

"Why are you always so sure of everything?" She asks. Hahaha, I love that she thinks that… if only she knew how worried I am.

"I'm not always that sure Marls, sometimes things look pretty bleak, you know what gets me through those moments though?"

"What?"

"That I know I love you, and I love your kids, and that I want us to be a family, and be together. That's what matters to me, and only that." I tell he honestly, afraid of what she'll say, We haven't really had the whole "iloveyou" conversation yet, we don't really know what we want this relationship to be yet I guess.

"Really?" She asks, flipping herself around so she lays on her stomach and on top of me. She seems pretty surprised.

"Absolutely, without a doubt." I answer her, chuckling slightly.

"Iloveyoutoo." She answers as her eyes start to drift closed slightly.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I ask her concerned that she hadn't been getting enough.

"No, I want to tell you something." She looks really serious, this can't be good.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you about Andy and his… abusive habits… if that's okay with you?" she looks really scared and fragile, and that worries me.

"Only if you're up to it." I tell her. I am in no way going to push her about this. It's too rocky of a topic to do so. I just hope she'll be able to get through it without it messing her up again.

**Okay, so I know it's kinda short, but I've been trying to figure out how I want to approach my next topic and have had a hard time with it, so bear with me. The next chapter will be Marley talking about Andy and the last few months they were together. It should be out soon because I have the whole story in my head, I just have to put it on paper! So, that's it. Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**MarleyPOV:**

I can't believe I'm actually going to talk about this. I just hope I can get through it without falling apart. As I look up from staring straight at the wall I see Ryder looking at me, he seems to be trying to not look at me too expectantly, trying to not push me into anything I don't want to talk about.

"Marls, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out where I want to start." I don't want to jump right in, I need to start from the beginning.

"Take your time, Marley. I'm not going anywhere." He whispers to me softly.

"I guess it started when Mike was turning three. I was talking to him about his birthday party and Andy got a bit annoyed with his indecisiveness." I start, flashing back to the first incident.

_**Flashback:**_

"_What kind of party do you want Mikey?" I ask him happily. He shrugs his shoulders and urns back to the toy cars he is zooming across the kitchen floor._

"_Do you want a car theme?" He shrugs again. "Mike, I need you to cooroperate with mommy, we have to pick a theme for your party before daddy gets home." _

"_But I don't wanna pick one!" He screeches. At the same time, Rachel starts to cry in her room. I walk down the hall to get her, telling Mike that I'll be right back. As I reach for Rachel in her crib, I hear the front door open and Andy get home. _

"_DADDY!" Mike screeches once more. _

"_Hey buddy, did you pick a theme yet?" _

"_No daddy, I didn't like any of mommy's ideas." Of course he would throw me under the bus on this whole thing. _

"_Well that's too bad, buddy. Where's mommy?" Andy asks Mike._

"_She's with Rachie. She was crying again!" _

"_Let me go talk to her, you stay and play with your cars." _

"_Okay!"_

_Next thing I hear is Mike making revving noises as he plays, and Andy's feet on the hardwood. When he reaches Rachel's room he stands in the doorway, watching me with Rachel, a stressed look on his face. _

"_Hard day?" I ask sweetly. He's been trying to get his boss to give him a promotion but it's not getting through. _

"_You wouldn't even believe it. Why won't Mike pick a theme?" He asks. Everything seeming completely normal. _

"_I don't know, I even suggested just doing cars, but he wasn't feeling it."_

"_Marley, why can't we just pick the theme for him? "Andy asks me, I can feel his anger rising. _

"_He is old enough to pick a birthday theme by himself Andy, he doesn't need his mother to pick it for him." _

"_Well, obviously he does, because he can't just pick a damn theme!" As he starts to raise his voice, I put Rachel back in her crib, ready to take a stubborn stance on how to raise our children. _

"_YOU CAN'T JUST FORCE HIM TO DO SOMETHING HE DOESN'T WANT TO ANDY! YOU HAVE TO LET HIM MAKE CHOICES!" I yell at him furious with him now. _

"_AT LEAST YOU'VE STOPPED BABYING HIM FINALLY, MAYBE NOW HE'LL GROW SOME BALLS!" _

"_YOU CAN'T SAY THING LIKE THAT ABOUT OUR CHILDREN ANDY!" _

"_I CAN SAY AND DO WHAT I WANT! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" He yells, and before I know it, I feel a burst of stinging pain across my cheek as I fall to the ground. I can't believe that just happened. I never thought I'd be the wife with an abusive husband._

**End Flashback**

After I had finished telling the story of what had happened the first night Andy hit me, Ryder reached down and wiped away a tear I didn't know had fallen. He looked down at me with concern, but not the pity concern the others had looked at me with when they found out; he still looked at me the same, just with more worry in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby… no one should go through that." He whispered as he kissed my hair. "How many more times did it happen?"

"A few." I say without explanation, he wants more and I can tell.

"Marley, baby, how many more times?" He asks again, more forceful. He's not going to let this go until I answer.

"It happened three, maybe four more times… The last time he hit me was the night before he left." I whisper.

"Why didn't you leave him baby? I don't understand why you put up with it."

"I didn't know what to do Ry; I was scared of what would happen to me and the kids if I left. I didn't want to be alone…"

"That makes sense… I think all that matters now is that he's gone, and you're safe."

For a while we just lay there, not talking. We didn't need to, and I was glad for the silence that he let be. I didn't know what I'd do if he pushed me for more answers or stories. I couldn't do more questioning, and I think he understood that. He always knew that with me, sometimes the silence was okay.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asks softly, breaking the blissful silence.

"Yeah, actually, I feel a whole lot better. I think I needed to talk about it you know."

"I get it, sometimes you just have to get out your demons… and don't worry, I'll always be here to listen."

"I'm counting on that." I tell him, letting the silence over take once more. As I snuggle into him I hear the door creak open a bit and see a little figure pause at the open door.

"Momma?" Rachel's voice comes through the darkness.

"What's wrong babygirl?" Ryder says before I have a chance to respond.

"I don't feel good again."

"what kind of don't feel good Rachie?" I ask starting to get out of bed. As I do this Ryder turns on the lamp by the bed and I get a better look at Rachel. She looks a bit green again, she's been fighting the flu for a week now, and she hasn't gotten much better. As She walks forward to me, she gets greener and stops for a second. I know what's coming.

"Ryder, she's-"I start but he's way ahead of me.

"I got her." He states as he bolts up and grabs her by the waist and jogs her to the bathroom, just in time. During the commotion, the phone rings, probably Sam or Santana or Rachel calling to ask about the meeting, and Mike starts to cry because of the noise. I look at Ryder in despair.

"Go answer the phone, and check on Mike, Marley… I've got her." He says.

This is when I realize that it's going to be a long night… but I also realize that Ryder is always going to be here to help me through all the crazy ups and downs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so I know this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense, but I really wanted to get another chapter out to those still reading this story! **_

_**So please R&R!**_

**Chapter 8: **

**MarleyPOV**

After finally getting Mike to relax, and calming Tina down and assuring her that I would call her in the morning about the case, I laid down next to Ryder, a sleeping Rachel in between us. As I lay there, I look up and watch Ryder, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. He's not asleep yet though, He wouldn't be that still if he was. I know that when He's asleep his eyelids and lips twitch. I'm still not sure why it happens but it does.

"Ryder, you were amazing tonight." I say softly, not to wake Rachel.

"I told you, I would do anything for you and the kids. It wasn't a big deal to me." He says simply.

"Well, to me it was a big deal, If this was a few months ago, I would have been alone, and would have had no idea what to do… but thanks to you, I didn't have to worry, and I'm so grateful for it." He just smiles.

"Like I said Baby, No Big Deal." He says again, kissing my forehead. After that, I laid my head on my pillow, wrapped my arms around Rachel, and intertwining my fingers with Ryder's. That night, I got the best sleep I'd had since high school.

The next morning I woke up first. This was normal in my house, the kids slept like rocks, just like Andy. With me, the littlest thing could wake me up and keep me up. I look to my left, seeing Ryder, with Rachel draped over his stomach. He is so amazing, and he doesn't even realize it. I really don't know what I would do without him… the way he jumped right in and took care of Rachel, freeing me to put Mike back to sleep, made me fall in love with him all over again.

"Momma?" Mike asks, standing in the doorway.

"Morning Mikey, you okay? You're up pretty early."

"I'm hungry mommy, and I was wondering if we could make Ry and Rachie breakfast?"

"Of course baby, what do you want to make them?" I ask him, mentally going through our pantry, trying to remember what we had.

"Can we make chocolate swirl pancakes?"

"I think that would be perfect!" I tell him getting out of bed, kissing both the sleepy heads on their foreheads and grabbing Mike's hand walking to the kitchen.

**RyderPOV**

I woke up in Marley's room, but instead of the three year that was on my stomach, and my girlfriend who was wrapped around my arm thirty minutes ago, I was now alone. I sat up and listened, finding out that they had gone to the kitchen. I get out of bed, throwing a t shirt on, and walk out of the bedroom. I find the three people who are most important to me making breakfast, Marley at the sink, facing away from the doorway of the kitchen and both children sitting on the counter, stirring different things. I make eye contact with Rachel and Mike, and hold my finger to my lips. I walk around the island, and stand behind Marley for a second and then wrap my arms around her waist.

"Good Morning Beautiful." She turns around and kisses my cheek.

"Good Morning Handsome."

"Ugh, I swear you two get more disgustingly cute every time I walk in this house." Says the voice of Santana as she, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Kitty and almost everyone else walks in the room.

"Santana! Leave them alone, they are adorable…" Quinn yells at Santana as she walks to the counter and picks up Rachel. "Hey Sweetie, I heard you weren't feeling too great last night?"

"I'm all better now Auntie Q! See?" Rachel squeals and squirms out of her arms, standing on the counter and starts to dance around.

"Just like her Momma… wonder if she's as klutzy?" Rachel says laughing. It was as if she predicted that happened next, as I turn around I hear her screech, tripping over the box of flour that sat on the island and falling over, I see Marley on the other side of the kitchen looking at me in horror and as Rachel falls over, I grab by her waist and set her on the floor. Afterwards I kneel down next to her.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?"

"Yes… that was scary…" She says; bury herself into Marley's leg.

"I know, but now we know not to dance on the countertops don't we?" I ask her.

"Yes, Ry Ry."

"Okay, sweeties why don't you go get dressed? You too Mikey." Marley tells the kids as I stand up. As they run out of the kitchen Rachel breaks the silence about the case.

"So, what's going to happen?" I look at Marley to see her reaction. She looked pretty calm.

"Well, we've filed the petition already and now all we have to do is wait." She told them calmly but I can tell she's still shaken up from last night.

"How long are you going to have to wait?" Santana asked us concerned. I answer this time.

"Usually it takes three to four weeks… but we have a pretty damn good lawyer who should be able to get us to family court sooner."

"That's good news, but what is going to happen until then?" Mike asks, he's been really worried because he basically helped raise Rachel and he doesn't want anything bad to happen.

I look over at Marley and she seems okay, but as I look closer at her I realize she's not okay. She is not going to be able to handle this conversation much longer, so I try and give her a way out.

"Marls, baby why don't you go check on the kids?" I suggest kissing her cheek as she passes me. Once I know she's out of earshot I face the others.

"Okay guys, I know you're worried and curious and wondering what you can do to help, but I think we might have to cool it on the case questions… It's been rough on Marley and it's only been like forty eight hours… Okay?" I tell them hoping they'll understand.

"She did seem a little bit out of it… Is she doing okay?" Noah asked.

"I think she's okay but last night was rough, this whole week has been crazy… I think she's just tired… she doesn't want the kids to know until they have to either. It'll scare them, which is why I don't want them to know because then she'll be stressed and worried."

"You're good for her Ryder, you know that right?" Tina says randomly. "You make her happy, and that's all any of us want for her, she's been through so much that she needs someone who intends to be here through the worst."

"Well, she's one of the most important people to me in the world, and I just want to see her happy and safe."

"Well, I can tell you she's happy, but I don't think any of you guys are safe until this case is over." Finn tells him, his big brother instincts for the two taking over.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that-"I'm interrupted by two arms wrapping around my waist and little bodies wrapping around my legs.

"Hi. What are we talking about?" Marley says as she kisses my cheek. I bend down and look at the kids.

"Why don't you two go watch some TV? We have to have a grown up talk, okay?" I ask them. They both don't even answer and just run from the room. "I was asking them if getting a restraining order on Andy is too much drama or not." I tell Marley, looking directly at her, she shivers a little as I say his name but doesn't seem fazed by the statement.

"Ummmm… I mean it's a good idea, but I…"

"Baby, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, I just want you and the kids safe… Okay?"

"Ry, we could file it but it probably won't go into effect until after the case is over, because we kind of have to be in the same room as him for that."

"So you want to do it?" I ask, still confused about her opinion on the matter.

"Yes." She says. "I think I'll be able to sleep at night if I know he can't come near me."

"You and me both Marley."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**MarleyPOV**

The next day, I was sitting in a conference room in a law firm, with the case prosecutor. Ryder is at work but Jared is here to make sure that I am not forced into saying anything that could ruin our case.

"So, Mrs. Humphrey, -"as the lawyer across the table from me mistakenly begins, I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am, but it Ms. Rose, please." I politely correct her. I can tell she's trying to manipulate me into something, but I'm not totally sure what.

"Oh, Well, I'm sorry, the records don't say anything about a divorce… but- um- well yes… now let's see…" I've thrown her off her game… Good. Let's see what she really wants… I know how conniving bitches work; I've dealt with them since high school.

"You don't have to be divorced to change your last name… or to completely erase someone from your life either."

"Well, with that settled, let's get started… So you and Mr. Humphrey met how?"

"In college… I was a freshman and he was a junior. We had a random business class I was forced to take together. After about a week of hitting on me, he asked me to coffee after class."

"How long we're you two together?"

"Well, we dated for four years and were married for three before he left."

"Okay, that seems normal. Now, when did he first hit you?" She asks bluntly and that's the moment Jared finally speaks up. He's not only the lawyer but he's playing the 'Big Brother' figure while Ryder isn't here to watch the women's boundary lines.

"Hey, we've already given you a written and a recorder statement about the domestic abuse in the case, why the need to review once again?"

"I need it for my record." The lawyer whose name I believe to be Anne, states plainly.

"Well, I don't care about your damned record. My client's psychological state is more important to me…" He continues to talk and defend me but I zone out as my phone vibrates on my lap. It's Ryder.

**Ryder333**

**Hey, how's it going? Are we going to kick ass?**

I laugh a little at his positive attitude and text him back quietly.

**Me**

**Not totally great. It was going well in the beginning, normal questioning about the way we got together and the advancements in the relationship (had to correct this women on my last name… twice) and then she asked the million dollar question.(and if you don't know what that is, you'll be fired as boyfriend when I get home.) Jared flipped out and now is babbling (he does that when he gets nervous… which is probably not good) about how my mental state is more important to him than her damned record… his exact words (actually he used 'psychological' and not mental, but whatever.) Next time I get interrogated, you're coming with me… this is too stressful, and I demand chocolate and lavender bubble bath to be waiting for me when I get home(Please?) and my children at someone else's house, and my boyfriend(preferably shirtless) also waiting for me. Iloveyou3**

"Marley, Marley… Are you listening?" Jared's voice pulls me back out of my own mind and into the present.

"Uh- Yeah, what's the question?"

"Why didn't you leave Andy?" Anne repeats.

"I was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen to my kids… and me."

"Well, why was that?"

"What if we left and ran away, and then he found us? He would have been crazy angry… what would have happened then?"

"So you stayed, and ten months later, he left. Is that correct?"

"Yes. We got in a fight, and he got angry, hit me and I woke up the next morning to find him gone. He never came back."

"What changed his feelings toward you having the children indefinitely?"

"Well, I was out for lunch with my friends and we ran into each other. Santana, my mentor from high school, has never been his biggest fan, told him off after he acted like nothing ever happened. She let slip that I had started dating someone new, who I had dated before Andy and it must have set him off." I explain to her calmly.

"Okay, well this seems like a normal case, except for you two never officially got divorced…"

"Which doesn't matter. It has no reason to be continually brought up in this interrogation." Jared states bluntly.

"Well Mr. Mason, it seems that you have not done your homework."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her very confused. As I ask this I get another text.

**Ryder333**

**I'm sorry baby, it'll be over soon… and I just might follow those demands…**

"Well, it means that Mr. Humphrey has the right to visitation… until there is a legal document stating he cannot… You must allow him to visit the children if he wishes." Anne says with a 'I got you this time' look on her face. There is no way I'm letting this bitch win this one.

"Well, I'm not going to allow that man near my house or my children… and you can tell that son of bitch that if he even steps foot on my property, I will personally have him slaughtered… If he needs to speak to me he can call Jared and he will decide if the matter he wants to talk to me about is truly that important. You can also tell that jackass that if he breaks these rules, I will have no control over what my boyfriend does… or anybody else that has helped me the last two years while he was whoring it up and I was raising our children." As I rant I start packing up my things… files and records slipped into my bag, phone in hand, I put my purse on my shoulder, ready to call Ryder to tell him I'm on my way home.

"Mrs. Humphrey! You can't just leave this meeting! I'm not finished my-"

"My name is Marley Rose, not Humphrey and that is the third time you've made that mistake, and I really don't have a care in the world on whether you are finished or not, because I am." With that, I walk out the door. I can hear Jared running after me, but I really don't care, all I want is to be home.

"Marley! Marley! Come on, Marley! Just wait up for a second!" Her yells as he catches up to me.

"Wait for what Jared? To be told that no matter what I want or what I do, that asshole gets full access to MY children and MY life? No way, no chance, there is no chance in hell." I continue to rant.

"Screw that stupid bitch, screw Andy, and screw anybody who tries to help him and stop you. They don't matter. Plus don't you have an in at the police department?"

"Yeah, Jake is on the force… but what does that have anything to do with it?"

"When you get home call him and tell him what happened and see if you can get protection, I'm not sure he'll be able to do anything, but it's worth a shot right? Now get home, I'll call you guys in the morning." He tells me as he hugs me and turns around and gets in his car. I do the same after watching him drive away. I get out my phone before starting the car and text Ryder to tell him I'm leaving.

* * *

When I get home, it's dark out and the house is totally dark too. Which is strange because when I texted Ryder, he seemed like he was home. I pull out my phone again, double checking the conversation.

**Me**

**Hey, just finished… I may have let my temper get the best of me… but whatever, that bitch deserved it… I'll be home soon and can't wait to see you. 33 XOXOXO**

**Ryder333**

**I hope you didn't say anything too detrimental… that would not be good, at all. When you get here there will be a bubble bath waiting… check the bed for a note first though…**

Now that I reread them, I realize how cryptic he sounds… I feel a little worried, but I'm not going to worry about it… it's not worth it. I think I've worried another for one day… Time to relax

I walk inside and realize that it wasn't totally dark in the house and that Ryder has lit candles all over the house… such a romantic. I walk up the stairs at the front of the house, to my bedroom… I need to find this note that Ryder left. As I look to my bed, which I had left a mess has been made; I see a note and a box which looks like a clothing box. I walk over and pick up the note, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_**Hey Baby,**_

_**Sorry I wasn't there to meet you, but I'm needed in other places. I know today has been rough, but I left you something that will help you relax. Don't look in the box just yet, go soak in the bath I drew you, for as long as you like and try and clear your head, then go and look in the box and put on what's inside, and then try and take a little nap. I'll be there when you wake up… I promise.**_

_**Iloveyou**_

_**Ryder333 XOXOXO**_

_**P.S. sorry it doesn't rhyme… I'll try next time.**_

I laugh to myself at his 'P.S.', finding it ironic that his note saying the note doesn't rhyme is the oonly sentence that does and go to do what he told me to. I walk into the bathroom, where tons of candles are lit throughout. He is such a try hard, but it's sweet and I really need it. I strip and get in the tub... and just relax, that is until my phone rings. Picking it up from the side of the tub, I see it's Ryder.

"Hi."

"Hey, Marls… how are you?"

"Extremely relaxed, thank you for this. I really needed this… probably more than I thought I did."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it, I worked hard on it." As he continues to talk, his voice sounds like an echo, where is he?

"Ry, where are you? You sound really strange."

"Well, I'm right here." He says as he walks into the bathroom, hanging up. He sits on the floor beside the tub.

"Oh, when did you get home?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Where are the kids?" Finally realizing they aren't present.

"With Finn and Rachel, I think Puck and Quinn are there too though. They got to pick where they were going to spend the night."

"And they agreed on a place?"

"Finn promised Mikey that he'd play COD with him and Rachel said she'd give Mini a makeover."

"Finn knows I don't approve of that game!"

"Take a deep breath, Marley. Its okay, I doubt Rachel let him play it. You are not allowed to stress tonight, you are to forget everything beside yourself, but first you are going to explain to me what happened at the meeting that made you explode."

"Well, before I divulge anything I'd like to get out before I prune up." I tell him laughing as he helps me out of the tub, wrapping a towel around me.

"I know you kind of hate when I give you things but I brought more presents."

"Oh my goodness, you sure do know how to spoil me, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Now open them."

He hands me a large box that has to pieces of clothing in them. As I open the box, Ryder just grins and pulls me closer. I pull the first piece of clothing out and find it to be a bright red cocktail dress.

"I always thought red was your color. It makes people notice you, and I know that my favorite part of being out with you when the girls made you wear red, was knowing that none of those jealous and ogling guys would ever have a chance with you because you were my girlfriend."

"Really?" I ask him sort of shocked.

"Yes really, you're gorgeous, I wish you would get that through this head of yours." He tells me, kissing my hair. "Now look at the other one. I do as he says, and pick up what is left in the box, gasping as I lift it up.

"Oh my goodness! Ryder, is this really what I think it is?" It's the t shirt he gave me after we had our first time junior year, I can't believe he still has it.

"Yeah, I found it under a bunch of stuff in some box with my name written in your handwriting on it in my closet the other day."

"I gave that box back when we broke up before college, this shirt was the first thing I put in it… I didn't want to have to look at it while I was so heartbroken. I can't believe you still have it." I tell him as I slip off the nightgown I 'm wearing and put the shirt on, Ryder laughs quietly at me.

"That was one of those important things that happen to me in my life. You, Marley are one of those amazingly important things that have happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't want to know what life would be like if I had never met you."

"Ry-"I start to respond but he stops me and hands me the second box. "Open it" he instructs, I open the small box and once again gasp.

"Ryder, you shouldn't have gotten me this… It must have been so expensive!" I look down again at the necklace he got me, it's a heart pendent with our birthstones, and Mike and Rachel's also, all lining the right side of the heart.

"Marley, the money doesn't isn't important to me." He says taking me by the chin so I'll look at him and not the beautiful necklace. "I got it to remind you that through all the chaos and no matter who tells you differently, you me and the kids are a family, and that I'm not going to leave you ever. You away too important to me and now your kids are too." God, I love him, he's amazing.

"You know you never cease to amaze me. You've never stopped giving even when I was done taking. Why?"

"Well, to quote you and Cyrano 'Ah, for your joy I'd gladly give my own, even if you should never know.'"

"Well, at least I know you listened in high school… but seriously, I don't understand, why still act so sweet, when I was such a bitch to you?"

"Marley, in high school, you were the only girl I could see myself being with, and when you decided you didn't want to be with me, it broke my heart but all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. At the time I didn't make you happy, Jake did. I was okay because he was what you wanted. It was okay because he made you happy and it made me happy that you were happy. So I waited and soon I was who made you happy, and even when we were fighting, it was the best relationship I was ever in. When we broke up, I was heartbroken yes but if you were happier not being with me, It was fine. If Andy made you happy, that was fine too. It didn't matter to me who you were with or whether you were single or not, as long as you were happy."

"I guess that makes sense, huh? I feel like that was one of the reasons we broke up wasn't it?" I ask him as I cuddled into his side. "It was like unless we were fighting, which felt we always were, we weren't happy. We had good times, and during them, we were great. But we-"He pulls me closer and answered for me.

"But we had bad times and during them, we were a disaster. You can't think about that now though, that was always our problem, and everyone else's too now that I think about it, we all always wondered when we would blow up again. So we never were able to stay too happy for long because all we could think about was the bad." He tells me, nuzzling my head with his.

"Well, then let me tell you what happened, or the factor of this case that has me going crazy."

"Oh God, what happened?" He looks nervous, and I'd rather him be nervous than angry. That'll ruin the evening.

"First, I need you to promise you won't let this ruin the evening… because you're not going to be happy."

"Okay, I promise, what's going on Marls? You're worrying me."

"Well, Jared and I found out today that because Andy and I never got an official divorce, we can't stop him from seeing the kids… God, this is all so messed up… Ry, what are we going to do… Ry?" I finally tell him what happened; realizing the severity of the situation, trailing off and soon, I find myself in his lap just whimpering.

"Well, is there any way to get a divorce now? That's going to be the only to get out of this." He suggests, running his hand through my hair, calming me.

"He's not going to go through with it though, I'm sure he knows this is the only way to torture me. He is probably keeping away from us because he knows we're going to try that, and he knows that if he can see Mikey and Mini, it'll break my heart."

"Well, I guess Jake and I have some work to do." He says looking serious.

"What do you mean? Ryder, please don't do anything to make him angry…" I plead with him.

"I just want to see if we can find him, then tell Jared, and let him handle it." He explains.

"I guess that's okay, just be careful, please? Don't do anything to get in trouble. And don't get Jake in serious trouble either, because if he gets put on probation one more time, he's suspended from the job, okay?"

"It'll be fine, we're not that stupid baby, and I know what could happen. So can I call him in the morning?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I tell him. He kisses my forehead one more time.

"It'll be okay." He tells me. "We're gonna get him to leave us alone. He's not going to be able to hurt you again." He assures me. I know he's right, and that everything is going to be fine, but I can't help but worry.

I know, I know, now do you have any more surprises?" I say coyly, knowing he probably does. He lets go of me, and walks over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer which is dedicated to his stuff he leaves at the house. He pulls out a large thin package and comes back over.

"Now, I know you told me not to do this while the case was still going on, but I got an offer I couldn't refuse." He tells me as he hands the package to me. "Go on, open it. Don't worry, you're going to love it. I'm sure of that."

"Oh my Gosh… Ryder! When did you get this done?" I exclaim as I rip the wrapping paper off a picture in a frame, It's a picture of him and the kids, he's standing the middle of them holding them upside done by their knees. At the bottom of the frame, are the kids and Ryder's hand prints.

"Quinn did it for me, when they watching them. She did it for free too. The quote on the top was her idea. She told me you had pointed it out the last time she saw you." He says as I look at the sides and top of the frame.

**_"Family isn't who you are, or where you come from. It's who loves you and where you belong." _**

"Oh, Ryder… I love it… thank you, this is exactly what is needed, not only to remember this time in their lives but to help remind me of what this case is about…"

"I'm glad you like it. The shoot was tons of fun; it really gave me a chance to get to know Mike and Rachel."

"It's amazing; it's going to go right over the couch in the living room."

"What about over the bed?"

"I don't have any hooks-"I start to tell him turning around to look at that wall, and he corrects himself.

"How about over the dresser then? Then you'll be able to see it every single morning." I look over and see that where there were no hooks, there now are.

"I think it would be great there." I agree with him. He takes it from my hand and get up, walks over to the dresser and puts the picture on the wall.

"What do you think?" He asks, turning back to me and walking over to hold me once again.

"It's perfect."

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my internet turned off and I didn't know how to turn it back on! OOPS! Well now I'll be able to really get into some drama, because of the way I set different story lines up in this chapter. So soon, Ryder and Jake will be tracking Andy down and Marley will be attempting to get a divorce! Oh don't you just love drama? I hope so, because I really do. I will be updating again soon, so keep an eye out for it! So, read, enjoy and review!**


	10. Author's Note 1

Hey everyone! So I wanted to do an author's note before I post the next chapter, which will be tomorrow or Thursday, but I wanted to clear a few things up.

In Chapter one, two characters, Molly and Sam are mentioned, These are random characters that I have created. They are Ryder's younger siblings and are twins. They were only used as an excuse to get Ryder in town.

Throughout the story, I will be giving discreet hints on what different characters ended up doing as jobs. So far I have mentioned two,

Quinn is a photographer (IDK how I decided that though.)

Jake is a Police officer.

In the more recent chapters, there has been mention to a "Mini". This is a nickname for little Rachel. This is because she looks like a Mini Marley and has a personality like Rachel's at times.

I know this seems like a story that is full of random Ryley fluff, (Who doesn't love random Ryley Fluff?) but I now have a more concrete plot line in my head, so it should be get easier to create more of a storyline.

So that's about it, but I don't really know if anyone really likes this story that much, since no one has reviewed since like the seventh chapter. It would be great to know if there is anything you want to see happen with this story, or if there is any way I can improve, I would love to hear it, but please if you do not have constructive criticism to offer, keep your opinions to yourself and if you must share them PM me. Also, I do not know very much on custody battles, seeing as I was very young when my parents separated, but I have done some research and the case is not my main point of the story, the main point is Marley and Ryder's relationship and how they overcome her issues with trusting people and how they become a family.

So, keep an eye out for the next update and don't forget to review!

~MiggieMoo2014


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**RyderPOV**

"Okay, so what do we have on him that we can use to find him?" I ask Jake walking into the kitchen of his house. Marley is out with the kids for the day and Jake and I are in charge of finding Andy. We've found some info, but I'm not sure it's going to help us.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have anything near a regular schedule, but we know where he's staying, so… we could follow him?" He suggests still looking in files.

"Not a good idea, dude. Marley is still not comfortable with the idea of us tracking him down, much less coming in contact with him." I tell him. Marley has been really hesitant about anything regarding Andy. I've been trying to avoid talking about him or the case unless she initiates it because it seems to make her nervous.

"Okay, maybe that's out of the question, what if we get some of the other guys on the force to tail him?"

"That might work. Did you talk to chief about some discreet protection?"

"Yeah, he says that if you and Marls are totally sure about it, we cans set you two up but he wants you guys to have a serious conversation about it before you make any decisions." He tells me.

"Okay, will do. Thanks man."

"It's not a problem dude, you're my best friend and Marley was my first real girlfriend, plus I helped raise Mike and Rachel. I'm not about to let this jerk-off ruin your 'happy ever after' " he tells me, making quotations around happy ever after.

"You have been spend way too much time with Kurt and Blaine, dude. " I tell him chuckling.

"Hey! Kitty wanted to go have some movie marathon with them, and I was told that Tina was going and that meant Mike was going to be there… But-"

"You were lied to, and then when you tried to leave, you got drafted into making popcorn, and then they started some movie musical and you saw the first number and were hooked... it happens to the best of us, dude. Last night, Mini came up to me and asked me if I would put in some Disney princess movie for her… and afterwards, she had me get her juice and when I came back into the living room, Marls was back and I sat down to talk to her for a few minutes, and soon Rachel went a little diva on me, 'shh'ing me and soon Marley was curled up next to me and there was nothing I could do. I was trapped."

"That's rough man… Okay, so do we want to go looking for him or send someone else?" Jake asks, getting us back on topic.

"Let's send someone else, because if Marley finds out she might fall off the deep end, and we can't afford that right now, what with the decision for the case coming in soon, and the divorce and the restraining order, things would end badly."

"Yeah, you're right. It would be like when she and Kitty realized that Tina was actually graduating… that was not good."

"I pretty sure that Marley was more concerned about Unique leaving her than Tina… They did get their first slushies' together and all that." I tell him.

"Oh god, I remember that! It was rough."

"Yeah, I know… thank god high school is over. I don't know if I could handle getting more slushies'." I tell him

"Dude, you only got slushied like three times." He says

"yeah, three times a semester, Jerk." I reply as my phone rings. I look and see its Jared.

"Hey Jared, what's up?"

"You're going to be pissed dude…"

"Why? Jared, what the hell happened?" I ask him, really confused.

"Well I just got a call from Marley. She was out with Rachel and Mike, and she told me that she felt like someone was following her and-"

"Oh god, if I ever get my hands on him…."

"I told you that you were going to be pissed man. So she turned around and there's Andy. He'd been following her, trying to corner her to get her to back off with the divorce."

"I'm going to kill him if I ever see him. What happened afterwards?"

"I'm not totally sure; she seemed pretty shaken up… I think she went home. You should probably call her to check and see if she is okay. I'll call you guys later and see how she's doing." He tells me.

"I'll call her now, thanks for looking out for her Jared."

"It's not a problem Ryder. She's one of my main clients, and she's like a little sister to me, you know that man. Plus her and those kids have been through too much already."

"Okay, well I'll let you know what happens." I tell him before hanging up.

"What's going on dude? You seemed pretty pissed while talking to him." Jake asks as I hang up.

"He called to tell me that Andy was following Marley and the kids."

"What the hell? Why?"

"He cornered her and basically tried to scare her out of the divorce… and probably the restraining order."

"That guy is seriously messed up… You should probably call her."

"That's what I was planning." I tell him as I dial Marley's number.

"Hey Ry!"

"Hey baby, how has your day been?"

"It's been great, it's been nice to spend the day with the kids…though I did run-"

"You ran into Andy? More like he was following you."

"How did you-?"

"Jared called me to let me know. Marls, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I roll my eyes at her words and Jake laughs… he must be able to hear her.

"No you're not…" I tell her.

"Okay, maybe he shook me up more than I let on… but- oh god Ryder, this means he's still in town… and oh god, oh god…" She rambles. As she does, Jake looks at me and waves his hand at me. As Marley continues to ramble, I move the phone from my ear and cover the mouth piece.

"Dude, go. She needs you. I can take it from here." He tells me.

"Okay, thanks man. Text me anything new you find."

"Why can't I just give it to the other guys?"

"Because we're going to go find this asshole… It's one thing to try and take kids from their mother, but he's following them, and I'm really not okay with that. He can't do that, I know Marley's going to hate me for flying off the handle but I have to do something about this."

"Okay, whatever you say." He mumbles to himself as I leave.

"So, what did he say?" I ask Marley as I set down a burger in front of her later that night.

"He said that if I sign the divorce papers and file the restraining order he'll sue me for everything I have… which right now, while school is over, is about nothing." She tells me as she stares at the food.

"You know you can still go through with it and use his threat to help with the custody case and restraining order." I tell her. She just shrugs and checks her phone, which sits beside her food on the table. She continues to ignore the burger that sits in front of her.

"You need to eat, baby…" I tell her pushing the plate closer to her. She nods but doesn't do anything. I don't want to push her too far about eating, but she needs to eat to help her stress. "Marley, please eat." I tell her again, more forcefully.

"I'm not hungry." She says without emotion.

"Do you want me to put it in the fridge for later?" I ask her.

"I guess." She answers with a shrug. Afterwards, she gets up and walks away, down towards the bedroom.

"So damn stubborn…" I mumble to myself as I follow her. I find her sitting with her back against the headboard, staring at the wall, at the picture.

"Baby… what's wrong?" she doesn't answer. I walk over and sit in front of her. I finally get a real look at her, her face stained with tears and her eyes are puffy and red. "Oh baby… baby…" I say as I pull her towards me.

"I just can't believe he would threaten to sue me… actually I can, because if he does and takes all I have, he gets the kids…" she sobs once more.

"Baby, it's going to be okay… there's no chance in hell I'm going to let him get near you or the kids, Marley…"

"I know, I know… I ju- What if he tries to pull something Ryder?" I stay silent for a moment, not totally sure on what to say.

"Marley, I know you're scared, and so does Andy…. You can't let him have that pull over you. You have to be strong… not all the time, but sometimes." I tell her pulling her closer to me. "Or at least try…" I say chuckling a bit.

"I'll try." She says.

"Think about it this way, as soon as this is over, we can be a real family, without the stress of everything else." I tell her as I kiss her hair.

"I guess you're right… I can't wait for that."

"Neither can I baby…" I agree with her, then letting the silence fall in between us. After a few minute Marley talks.

"Ryder?"

"What baby?"

"Can I have that burger now?" She asks smiling.

"Of course you can…" I laugh as she leaps off the bed and bounds out of the room. "I swear you get crazier every single day…"

"And yet you still love me!" She yells from the kitchen. I reach the kitchen, grab the burger from the microwave and put it in front of her, kissing her forehead.

"Of course I do."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me a while to update, but I wanted it to have some drama and different perspectives. There's some sad drama in this chapter... so enjoy! And Don't forget to R&R!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**MarleyPOV**

"Okay, so if you just would sign here, here and here… and Mr. Humphrey if you would sign here, here and here and both of you initial here." The divorce attorney instructs Andy and I.

We finally got Andy to agree to a divorce, under a few conditions. He wanted to be able to see the kids, which basically killed our restraining order, and he wanted the times he could see them to be without me present. I'm not totally comfortable with this but, I had no other choice. I hope the courts can make it so that someone has to be there though. So now we're sitting here, signing the divorce papers, with Ryder and Claudia- I think her name was, sitting next to us. Ryder has been super supportive the last few weeks, knowing how much this has been stressing me out. I look at him nervously, wondering if I really should do this. He just takes my hand and squeezes it, comforting me.

"Okay, once you two sign these, you will officially be divorced." The attorney said once more. I sign the dotted lines and initial where I was told.

"Okay, so I sign this thing and we're not married anymore?" Andy asks.

"Yes, once you sign these papers, you marriage will be terminated." The attorney answers him.

"What does that mean about the custody case though? Is this going to affect their decision at all?" He rudely asks, still refusing to sign the papers. I can see him getting angry… It kind of scares me.

"No sir, this is not going to affect who gains custody of the children. Now, please will you sign where I told you?"

"Why do I have to sign this, if I don't know for certain whether it will affect the decision?"

"Andy just sign the damn paper…" I say quietly.

"Why should I?" He demands.

"You should sign that damned paper because she's done dealing with your shit, and frankly so is everybody else… you should sign it because you don't give a shit about her or her children, even if you say you do…you just care about yourself, and what will happen to you if you can't be around her somehow, even if it's just to pick up the children you share every other weekend if we even let you near them, because she is an angel and makes you think you can be a better person even though all you're ever going to be is a worthless piece of shit. You should sign it because if you don't I'll personally make sure you do and then make sure you can never sign anything ever again…" Ryder rages, standing up, grabbing Andy who had stood up on the other side of the table to stand over me as he yelled. Ryder then, faster than I can think, has Andy slammed against the wall of the office.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Andy says, now I know that Andy is trying to get Ryder to hit him… and Ryder is giving in.

"Andy, just shut up… you going to get yourself in trouble." I tell him, getting a little scared; I'd never seen Ryder this pissed.

"My problem is that you obviously don't know how to treat the person you're supposed to be in a relationship with… you don't treat them like they are worthless…" Ryder says through his teeth.

"Why are you freaking out? She was being stupid and a bitch… She damn deserved it." As soon as Andy gets the sentence out, Ryder's last nerve has been cut. I watch helplessly as he punches Andy in the face, causing his head to slam into the wall.

"RYDER! STOP! RY! PLEASE STOP!" I scream, almost crying as I try to get him to stop and as I do the door opens. It's Finn, who came with Rachel for moral support. He must have heard the chaos, and came in to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on? RYDER! Man, quit it! He's not worth it!" He yells trying to pull Ryder off of Andy but failing. By now I'm full on sobbing and screaming at Ryder and have no clue what to do. As I watch Ryder continue to pound his fist into Andy, I feel Rachel pull me from the office, into the lobby of the law firm.

"Marley, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know… I don't know what happened to him… That's not my Ryder, Rachel…" I sob into her jacket.

"I know Marls, but what happened?"

"Andy kept asking why he had to sign the papers… he was really angry, then I told him to just sign them… and he- he kept demanding to know why and he… he kinda got up in my face and then Ry, he got super angry and start ranting and he- that wasn't the person I fell in love with in there Rach, I don't know who that was…" I tell her sobbing again as I slide down the wall I'm leaning against.

**FinnPOV**

I finally get Ryder off of Andy and haul him out of the room past Rachel and Marley and into another office.

"What the hell Dude!? What happened to not flying off the handle?" I ask him super concerned.

"I don't know man, I just- I couldn't take it anymore… I know Marley can handle herself, but when he got up in her face… I just couldn't let him get away with saying things like that…"

"What did he say, dude?"

"He said that she was stupid and- and a bitch and that- he said she deserved to be treated how she treated her… God, I just want to- Why didn't you just let me strangle him?!" He tells me and then starts to ramble again.

"Dude, as uncool as what he said was, you have to be stronger… prove to him that he's worthless and that everything he says is too…" I tell him. He interrupts me though.

"And I could have proved that to him, if you had let me finish pounding his face in."

"Ryder, that's not what I mean man, you have to show him that he has no effect on you. And you know what else you have to do?"

"What?"

"Dude, you have to show Marley that you're not going to let dumbasses like Andy change you. You know, you went from sweet and supportive to flying off the handle, in like two seconds... Right? I think it might have scared her a little bit."

**RyderPOV**

Shit. Shit, Shit, shit. What the hell is wrong with me? I knew this would happen if I acted like this... I knew she would be terrified. She's never seen me like that, completely out of control.

"Where is she? Is she still in there? I swear to god Finn, if you left her in there I will-"

"Dude, dude, dude, chill! She right outside with Rachel… I want you to calm down and take a few deep breaths before you go out there though, she's kinda pretty shaken up… you know, maybe doing all these different things at once wasn't such a good idea… The stress you know? Didn't you say she didn't want to eat the other day?"

"Fine, fine, fine… I'll stay here for like five minutes… and don't mention the eating thing to anyone, okay… I want to try and work that out between me and Marls… last time everyone got involved it ended with her fainting… remember? You were in charge."

"Okay and shut up, I still feel guilty about that. Just relax before you come out."

"Trust me dude, I know you do… So do I." He leaves and I just walk around the room I'm in. I walk over to the desk and slam my fist down on it… which kind of relaxes me a bit… but then I remember that Marley is right outside and that if I punch a hole in one of these walls I'll probably get arrested or something. So I take a couple deep breaths a walk out into the lobby and see Marley sitting on the floor against the wall, crying. I jog over to her.

"Baby, baby, baby, I'm sorry I flew off the handle, I just, I couldn't let him get away with saying stuff like that, I wouldn't feel right about it." I apologize as I pull her into my arms.

"I just- I couldn't see you, when all that was happening… and I thought I'd lost you…"

"Never, you would never lose me, baby. I'm not going anywhere… I just, lost myself for a moment… I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay… I forgive you… You should know that I'll always forgive you."

"Even if I break your heart?"

"I already did, didn't I?"

"And I'll always be here… don't worry."

"I know… Let's get home to the kids… and free Quinn and Puck."

"You know, we probably could go to dinner, they won't mind… plus, I just want more alone time with you…"

"Yes. Let's go." She tells me smiling widely.

* * *

**MarleyPOV **

"When was the last time we actually went out, just us?" I ask Ryder once the waitress at Breadstix takes our orders, leaving us, coincidently in the booth we always sat in when we came here in high school.

"In this life or our high school life? Because I'm pretty sure that was the last time we went anywhere outside of the house without the kids… and not to go somewhere that had to deal with the case or anything other than us." He answers, taking my hand across the table, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I love when you do that…" I tell him softly.

"What?" He asks looking at me with that adorably confused look he gets.

"That." I say nodding at our entwined hands. He smiles and leans over and kisses my cheek.

"You know, when the girls hear about all the amazing, extravagant and wonderful things you do for me and fawn over all of it… I kind of have to laugh to myself, because as much as I love those things you do for me… I love the little things, the ones you probably don't even realize you do, and the things that I know are never going to change… that are the things that mean the absolute world to me." I tell him, laughing at how he blushes.

"Like what?" He asks smirking, still blushing slightly.

"Like I told you, when you hold my hand and rub your thumb over my knuckles. How I know that every morning when you get up for work, you check on Rachel and Mikey (A/N: Just assume that Ryder basically lives at their house, he's there that much.) and then you come back in the bedroom, kiss my hair and shower, How I know the only songs you ever sing in the shower are 'Juke Box Hero', 'Superman' and 'I Only Have Eyes for You', I love how when you work on the cars at Burt's shop, you hum 'Greased Lightning' to yourself. And how you like to take whatever I'm cooking with or holding and use them as drumsticks. I love how when you're nervous you rub your hand up and down your arm seven or eight times, depending on how nervous you are, then you run your hands through your hair and down to the back of your neck. How you defend every one you meet until you have a reason not to."

"Since when have you paid that much attention to me, Ms. Rose?"

"Since forever, Mr. Lynn. You WERE my best friend before my being my boyfriend… REMEMBER?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know."

"Well, you already know everything I love about you, it's not like I haven't told you a million times." I laugh at his words.

"I still like to hear it…" I whisper softly, looking at my lap.

"Marley Rose, what is this about? One second you're all smiles and giggles, and now you're upset… what's wrong." I giggle once more; look up at him to see him smiling. "There's the giggling I was talking about! Now, what just happened?"

"I don't know, I guess I kinda forgot what it felt like to hear someone beside my children tell me they love me… so now it's all I ever want to hear… Is that lame?" He chuckles, picks up my hand and kisses it.

"No it's not lame, I understand Marley… and I love you, and I will tell you every day, every hour, every minute and every second if that's what you want…"

"You know I don't need that, I just… It's nice to hear…" I tell him, blushing furiously.

"I know."

As silence falls over us, I look down at my phone and see we've actually been here for almost an hour. Quinn and Puck are probably wondering where we are. We should probably get home. The kids are probably asleep and wondering where we are.

"We should probably get home… save Quinn and Puck from anymore boredom."

"Okay, just let me pay…" He says reaching for his wallet.

"No, Ry let me…" I say trying to reach into my purse but he grabs it before I can and holds it out of my reach.

"No, no, no… Come on Marls, let me pay… I want to…" He tells me, leaning over and kissing my cheek and then my lips.

"Fine, you've convinced me… but next time, you're cooking dinner." I tell him, giving in.

"It's a deal… now let's get going." He agrees, grabbing my hand, pulling me out of the booth and then wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Have a nice night!" the young hostess tells us as we walk out.

"The same to you." Ryder says, winking at the teen, causing her to giggle and blush.

* * *

"What the hell happened here!?" I screech as I walk in the house. Quinn, Puck, Jake and Kitty are all sitting in my dining room chairs, but they are tied so they are all back to back facing away from each other.

"Really, we stay out for a little while longer and you two call in back up and still can't get them to calm down? What the hell?" Ryder says laughing. He walks over to the kids, who are jumping up and down from couch to couch and to the chair, screaming and throwing pillows, and picks both of them up by their ankles and holds them up so they look him in the eyes.

"Did you two tie you babysitters to those chairs?" he asks, smirking slightly.

"Maybe… But Mikey made me do it!" Rachel screeches, grabbing onto Ryder's calf, holding for dear life.

"Aren't you just like the Diva you're named after… She was the one who tricked us in musical chairs." Puck tells me. I walk over to where Ryder is, and crouch down in front of Rachel.

"Mini, is that true?"

"Maybe…" She tells me, looking extremely guilty.

"Yes or no, Rachel?" Ryder asks her sternly. She flings herself into my arms.

"Yes! But I'm really, really sorry! It WAS Mike's idea to tie them up though!" she confesses. I watch as Ryder Flips Mike up so he's once again right side up.

"Was it your idea Mike?"

"Yes, I told them we were playing Cowboys and Indians… and they were the Cowboys…" He says, he then tries to get sympathy, by burying his face in Ry's neck.

"This could be a dumb question, but didn't you two go through this same experience before?" I ask Quinn and Puck. They both look down in shame.

"Yeah, sophomore year we babysat for Shue's sister in law and they were triplets… damn little c-" Puck starts to rant.

"That's beside the point though… they weren't as vindictive and manipulative as your children seem to be…" Quinn interrupts.

"Yeah, well they must have learned it somewhere else because I-"I start to defend my parenting but Kitty blows up.

"Oh for God's Sake! Will you two just get over yourselves and will someone just untie me? I cannot stay attached to them any longer, they are driving me nuts!" She screeches, moving back and forth, trying to undo the knots.

"Kitty, babe, don't even try. Not only is Mike in Cub Scouts but I may or may not have taught him a few tricks…" Jake finally speaks up.

"Now why the hell on God's good earth would you do that! This is your fault!"

"Okay, okay, put your claws away Kitty Kat-"Ryder starts and Kitty shoots him a glare, causing him to pause. "If you all don't stop your whining I'm not going to cut you out."

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll be nice. Just get me away from them! Please!" She begs. Ryder throws Mike down on the couch and he runs to me. I watch as Ryder pulls out a pocket knife and walks over to our tied up babysitters.

"Have you had that one you all day?!" I screech… If he did that means he had it while we were in the law firm…

"Yeah and that jerk-off is lucky Finn pulled me off him, I may or may not have felt a need to use it if he hadn't…" Ryder mumbles his answer as he cuts Quinn, Puck, Kitty and Jake loose.

"What happened?" Kitty asks, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Kids, go to your rooms… get ready to bed… we'll be in to tuck you in soon." I tell Rachel and Mike, watching them hug the others and run down the hall.

"Well, long story short, Andy is a dick and Ryder flew off the handle… Which he promised he wasn't going to do." I say, slightly bitter.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I just-"He starts but I stop him.

"I know, I know… and he did deserve it, if you ask me… but don't be surprised if assault charges come at us."

"I was provoked though!"

"That's not going to change anything, Ryder! They are going to use anything they possibly can to break our case! Don't you see that?!" I yell at him, watching the others as they leave out of the corner of my eye.

"I do see that Marley, but even if they can kill our case… Where the hell is theirs?!"

"I don't give a damn about whether they have a case or not! I care if we do and if you go around acting like a maniac, it's going to give them a reason to doubt us!"

"Oh! So this is my fault!?"

"Ry, that's-"I start to quietly correct myself, but he interrupts me.

"I know what you meant Marley, and if I'm the problem, I'm gone." He says, turning around, going to the coffee table and picking up his keys and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up… and don't be surprised if I don't come back." He says, turning cold.

"Ry- Don't leave, please…" I try and reason with him… but before I can finish, he's gone and out the driveway. As tears run down my face, I walk to my bedroom, changing into Ryder's t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants that are lying on the bed. I crawl into bed and continue to cry. Soon I feel the bed shift on both sides.

"Mommy?" Rachel asks, cuddling into my side.

"What baby?" I ask.

"Where did Ry go?" Mikey asks.

"He may not be around as often for a little okay?"

"Okay… but why mommy? I though he loved you…" Rachel says.

"Sometimes people think they are supposed to be together, but really they're not…"

"Is that what happened with you and Ry?"

"Maybe, I don't know… now go to sleep guys... I love you." I tell, really not in the mood to talk to my toddlers about my love life.

"I love you too." They say in unison. Soon silence is the only thing you can hear, and I'm left in my thoughts.

Why did I think this would work? We were toxic in high school, why wouldn't we be now? God, I'm so stupid… and I really thought he loved me, and would never leave.

Well, I guess people change…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay, so I know this week has been tough for all of us, so I had debated updating this the way I have written it. But after thinking it over, I believe that we should not stop writing about Finn, because I feel like it makes it seem as though he was never there…And in my story he is sort of a big brother figure to Marley and Ryder so I can't just write him out completely. I know we can get through this, and I Know that if we all stay strong, we can make everything so much easier for all the people who knew Cory and are grieving for the loss. _**

**_Now, to discuss the story. I know you all aren't too happy with me after the way the last chapter ended, but the way I see Ryder and Marley, (If and when they ever get together, because we know it's going to happen cause all the GLEE kids date everyone, within their sexuality) is that they are extremely Toxic in a way… That they've been hurt so much before, that they are almost afraid to open up to each other… causing the fighting…and they have periods of time, where they are the cute fluffy Ryley we love and dream of, but they also have times where they can't control everything around them, causing them to become the toxic, heartbreaking Ryley that is discussed in this chapter and a few others. _**

**_But don't worry! Everything will end up okay in the end!_**

**Chapter 12**

**MarleyPOV**

I woke up the next morning, and the realization of what had happened sunk in. I look at the kids, and kiss them both then get out of bed. I walk through the house, looking for some sign that Ryder came back… all the while, his harsh words echoing in my head. What if I really screwed up?

"Momma? Did Ry come home?" I hear Mikey ask from behind me.

"No, he didn't Mikey." I tell him as he walks up and I pick him up. "Why don't you go wake Rachie up? Momma has to make some phone calls."

"Okay! Are you gonna try to find Ry?"

"Yeah, I am." I answer him.

I put him down, he runs down the hall and I grab my phone off the counter. I have no clue where to start so I just start with Sam.

"Hello?" I hear him come through the phone groggily, shit, I forgot it was so early.

"Hey Sam, its Marley. I know it's early but this is an emergency." I tell him, defending my early call.

"What's going on Marls? Is anybody hurt? What's going on?"

"No, nobody's hurt, but Sam, Is Ryder at you place?"

"No he's not; I haven't seen him since the other night. What happened?"

He listens carefully as I tell him what happened, from the divorce papers to the fight in the house. He laughs as he hears about the Cowboys and Indians accident.

"Those idiots… You are always supposed to be the Indians."

"Yeah, I know… but really Sam, I don't know what to do! I'm just so worried… I have no Idea where he could be." I tell him, tearing up.

"I don't know either Marley, but Cedes and I will let you know if we hear from or find him, Okay? And don't stress, he wouldn't want that."

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks Sam." I tell him hanging up. As soon as I do, I call Jake, hoping Ryder went there.

"Hey Marls, what's up?"

"Have you seen Ryder?"

"Not since last night… What's wrong?"

"Well, we got in a fight and he left and told me he might not come back, and you know how he gets when he's angry, Jake, and I don't know what to do or who to call…" I babble, trying to hold back my tears.

"It's going to be okay Marley… I promise, let me wake up Kitty and we'll come over and she can occupy the kids and I'll take a drive through town while you make calls."

"Okay, thanks Jake."

"It's not a problem." He says then hangs up. I put my phone down and walk to the kitchen to make the kids breakfast. Soon enough Jake and Kitty are here and Quinn and Puck are trailing behind.

"Hey, we thought Puck could take one side of town and Jake could look on the other… and I can help make phone calls." Quinn tells me, as she walks in.

"Thanks, I know he's an adult, but I just- when he gets angry he doesn't think straight, so not knowing where he is, it worries me… especially-" Kitty cuts me off.

"Especially because the last things you two said to each other weren't what you meant and you regret it. Don't worry Little Momma; we're going to find him." She assures me.

"So who have you called so far?" Jake asks

"You and Sam, and he hasn't seen him either."

"Okay, I'll call Blaine and Artie and then you call Finn and Mike." Quinn orders, nodding at me as she tells me what to do. She then turns to Puck and Jake. "You two get out and drive around, check the bars and the schools, oh and his parents' house too."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Jake jokes slapping his hand to his forehead like a soldier.

"Shut up and get moving." She tells him as Kitty laughs and I grab my phone to call Finn.

"Hey Marley!"

"Hey Finn, have you seen Ryder?"

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday at the law firm." He tells me.

"Okay, if you see him will you call me and ask him to come home or try and convince him to come home?"

"Yeah, what happened?" he asks, concerned.

"We got in a stupid fight and he stormed out and I haven't seen him since." I tell him, getting slightly tired of telling the story.

"Oh, well I'll let you know if I see him."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." He tells me and hangs up.

"Have they seen him?" Quinn asks, as I hang up.

"Finn hasn't but there's still Mike, What about you?" I ask her, hoping she's been more successful.

"Blaine was a no, I mean it is New York, but it was worth a shot." She says, dialing Arties name as I dial Mike's.

"Hey Marls, I heard you're looking for Ryder. Did you find him yet?" He asks when he answers.

"Nope, have you seen him, or heard from him?"

"He called me, last night, I guess it was right after he left your place and he was really cryptic about where he was… so I can't really help you out… Sorry." He says sadly.

"You know, he's been pretty cryptic recently, it's starting to drive me insane."

"You'll find him… I'll let you know if he calls me again."

"Thanks. Tell Tina I say hi."

"I will, oh wait, here she is, do you want me to put her on?" He asks, though I'm ready to end the conversation, I agree.

Hey, Mike told me you're looking for Ry, and that he wasn't any help." Tina says as she comes on the phone.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Puck and Jake are out looking for him in town." I tell her.

"Okay, well I'll let you go… good luck." She says hanging up.

"Any luck?" I ask Quinn as she hangs up from calling Artie.

"Nope, how about you?" she asks.

"Yes and no. Ryder called Mike last night after he left here but was being really cryptic and that's the last time Mike has heard from him. So I don't know what to do."

"Marley, I know you're worried but I feel like we just need to wait until Jake and Puck get home, see if they found him. In the meanwhile, I'm texting Rachel and sending her on a coffee run, and then we are going to just chill… okay?" Quinn says getting me a glass of water, trying to calm me down. "This stress can't be good for you…" I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell her what I'm feeling

"Okay, okay… I just- the last time we fought like this, it was the start of what Unique and Tina calls the 'Dark Ages' and I really can't go through that again with him. Seeing him, with that hurt look in his- and the fact that I caused it- it broke my heart Q, and I- I can't do that to him again." I open up to her.

"I understand that, and you know why you feel this way?" She asks, and this is why I don't ever ask her for advice from her, you don't ask people questions when giving them advice.

"Why? And for future reference, you're not supposed to ask people questions when giving them advice. It just makes them feel worse." I tell her.

"Well, thanks for the advice. I think you feel the way you do because you love him. When you really love someone, the thing that makes you feel the worse is when you hurt them. That's why you feel like such crap right now." She tells me and as I hug her as thanks for the advice the doorbell rings. I walk through the living room, seeing Mini and Mike lying on either side of Kitty watching some Disney movie.

"Did you find him yet?" She asks. I shake my head. I answer the door and find Rachel on the other side.

"Hey sweetie! I bring caffeine! How's our boyfriend search going?" She asks with a peppy attitude, trying to cheer me up.

"Cut the bullshit Rach, it's not going to help." I say.

"Now, I did pay for your venti mocha cookie crumble! If you want it you will be nice and hug me." She orders.

"Fine, I'm sorry… I'm just super stressed out… Not knowing where he is, it freaks me out…" I say a film of tears forming in my eyes once more.

"Now Miss. Rose, I hope you have faith in me because I am the queen of tracking down boyfriends… Right Q?"

"Whatever you say Berry…" Quinn mumbles as she fiddles on her phone.

"Okay, okay… everybody calm down… Rachel give me my coffee… Marley the kids fell asleep." Kitty says walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, one Grande Caramel latte for Kitty, one Grande Chocolate latte for Quinn and one Venti Mocha Cookie crumble Frappuccino for a much stressed Miss. Sandra Dee. You girls are very welcome." During Rachel's delivery I hear my phone ring and almost jump at it but one of the kids must have answered because it stopped.

"Mikey? Rachel? Did one of you answer my phone?" I call to the living room.

"I got it momma! It's Auntie Tina! She said she needed to talk to you about RyRy!" Rachel screeches as she runs to me. I take the phone and put it to my ear, motioning for Kitty to go back to toddler duty.

"I got them, Little Momma… don't worry." She says laughing. As she walks out I greet Tina on the phone.

"Hey Tina, did you hear from him?" I ask her.

"So, one thing Mike forgot to mention to both me and you is that Ryder did mention something about going to a la-"

"The lake! No duh he'd go there! Why didn't I think of that? Thank you, thank you, thank you so, so, so much Tina!" I yell as I come to the realization.

"It's not a problem, I'm glad I could help… I'll give Mike a smack on the back of the head for you. Now go find him!" She tells me laughing.

"Thanks again! I'll call you later." I tell her hanging up.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks.

"I think I may have found him." I tell them smiling. I grab my purse and walk to the living room. "Come one kiddies, let's go get Ryder." I tell them as they jump up and run out of the house to the car.

I just hope he's not still mad.

* * *

When we pull up to the road near the lake, I park. I don't want Ryder to hear me until I get right up to him, in case he tries to run. I walk with the kids to the gazebo and see him sitting on the edge of the lake. Rachel tries to screech his name, but Mike slaps his hand over her mouth.

"Rachie! We're trying to surprise him, REMEMBER?" He scolds.

"Okay kiddies, stay here until I say so, Okay?" I tell them, leaning down to their level.

"Okay momma…" They both whisper. When the conversation ends, I start to walk over to him, hoping he won't hear me. He still in his clothes from last night… It's okay though because I'm in a pair of leggings and one of his hoodies. As I get closer, I try and make my presence known.

"Hey…" I say quietly, sitting down next to him. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't reach for me… or look at me, he just sits there.

"You know, the last time we were here, everything was great and I thought this was going to be our second chance… but right now, I don't know if I was right, Marls…" He says finally. I watch him the whole time, he stares out at the water, avoiding looking at me.

"you know what, maybe you are right Ryder, but here's the thing… when we had this talk in high school, I couldn't give you a reason to stay together… but you want to know what?"

"What Marley?" He asks, finally looking at me, and I kind of wish he hadn't because as I see the tears that have formed in his eyes, my heart breaks all over again.

"I cannot give you one single reason for us to break up… I know our usual thing is for me to scream and yell and cry and you're supposed to yell and punch things…" He chuckles as I talk. "But right now, all I have is two really amazing reasons why we should stay together."

"What are those?"

"Hey, Rachel! Mikey! Come over here!" I yell to the kids. They run down the hill and tackle Ryder from behind.

"I think these are two perfect reasons why we should stay together, baby… but I think I may have a better one." He says laughing… God, It's been twenty four hours and I missed the sound of his laugh so much… man, Unique is right… I do have it bad.

"What reason would that be?" I ask as he pulls me to him, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you so much, and I can't stand to lose you…" He says, hugging me even closer… if that was possible.

"I love you so much too, Ry. Today, I was so worried, because I thought you weren't going to come back ever." I tell him. Hugging to me tightly.

"Babe, why are you shaking?" He asks, looking at me with concern.

"Oh, Ummm- Rachel may or may not have gotten me a venti coffee, to calm my nerves..." I tell him, bouncing slightly. He laughs.

"I told her you tend to go crazy when given that much caffeine..." he says, turning his attention to Rachel as she hits his shoulder.

"Wait! RyRy, does this mean you're gonna stay forever!?" Rachel asks him, her eyes shining with hope.

"Yes it does, Mini… is that okay with you?" He asks her, pulling her to his lap.

"That is most absolutely perfect!" She exclaims, throwing his arms around him. I look around and find Mike further down the lake, looking out over the water… kind of like Ryder was doing before. I walk over and sit down next to him, and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." He says not looking at me.

"Okay, Mike you know Ryder isn't trying to replace your father, Right?" He nods.

"And you know he's never going to hurt you or Rachel, right?" He nods again.

"Then what's the matter?" I ask still confused.

"I don't want him to hurt you momma…" He whispers quietly.

"He's not going to baby…" I tell him, trying to convince him, and maybe myself.

"How do you know?" He asks, finally looking at me. I look over at Ryder and Rachel, making eye contact with Ryder and motion for him to come over.

"What's wrong?" he asks, setting Rachel down next to me and kneeling down in front of Mike and I.

"Mikey is afraid that I'm going to get hurt." I tell him, smiling sadly.

"Wait, what? By me?" He asks, a surprised look on his face and I nod. He looks at Mike, who says:

"I don't want my mommy to be sad again… It makes me sad."

"Mike, I know that this is hard for you to believe, but I love your mommy very, very much. I don't plan on ever hurting her or leaving her. She means so much to me… I know you're afraid of the change, but I promise you, that if you give me the permission, I will try my hardest to make her as happy as I can. So? Is that okay?" Mike nods.

"Yeah, it's okay." He says smiling.

And as Ryder pulls the three of us into a signature Ryder Lynn bear hug, I realize that no matter what happens with the case or the divorce or who says we can't… these three people are the most important people in my life, and no matter what, we're going to be a family one day.


End file.
